Characters in GTA V
This page lists the characters featured in Rockstar North's 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V. Protagonists Michael Michael is a retired bank robber, who, after making a deal with the FIB, moves alongside his family to Los Santos, where they live in a nice mansion. Unfortunely, his wife, Amanda, repeatedly spends his money. This causes him to return to criminal life once more, this time, aided by his old partner Trevor Phillips and up-and-coming criminal Franklin. Trevor Phillips Trevor Phillips is a mentally unstable redneck and retired bank robber alongside his then partner Michael. A former military pilot, Trevor based himself in Los Santos, where he founded "Trevor Phillips Enterprises", which mainly deals with weapons and drugs. Now living in a small trailer at the middle of Los Santos' desert, Trevor sides with his old partner Michael and upcoming criminal Franklin as they rob the largest buisnesses in the city. Franklin Franklin is a young African-American man who dreams of becoming a big-time criminal in Los Santos, in a world where the glory days of street gangs has long passed. He works as a repo man for a luxury car dealership, but his ambition makes him tired of current status. Franklin soon meets Michael, once a successful bank robber, and the two form a close father-son relationship. Alongside with Michael's friend Trevor, they aim to rob the city's largest buisnesses. Other Characters Amanda Amanda is the wife of Michael, and the mother of Jimmy and Tracy. She was once very close to her husband, but their relationship became shaky, and Amanda started to waste most of their money. She also eventually started an affair with an unnamed man, which Michael eventually found out. Jimmy James "Jimmy" is the son of Michael and Amanda, and the older brother of Tracy. A young man in his early 20s, Jimmy is a lazy smoker who, like other members of his family, has a confused relationship with his father. Tracy Tracy is the teenage daughter of Michael and Amanda, and the younger sister of Jimmy. She has a very bad relationship with her parents, particularly her mother who dislikes Tracy's boyfriend, calling him a "bum". Her relationship with her father is also far from perfect. Lamar Lamar is one of Franklin's best friends. Described as "crazy", Lamar has opposing ideals with Franklin, often leading to arguements between the two. Ron Ron is a friend of Trevor and a fellow redneck living in a trailer located in Los Santos' desert. He is a very paranoid conspiracy theorist. Brad Brad is an old friend of Michael and Trevor, who is currently held in prison by the FIB. Simeon Yetarian Simeon Yetarian is an Armenian car dealer and Franklin's employer. Floyd '''Floyd '''is a friend of Trevor's. His apartment is used by Trevor in a mission. Eddie Toh Eddie Toh is a character who can be hired as a driver during heists. Gustavo Mota Gustavo Mota is a character who can be hired as another gunman during heists. Paige Harris Paige Harris is a character who can be hired as a hacker during heists. Chop Chop is the pet of Franklin and can be used to assist in finding hidden packages. Lacy Jonas Lacy Jonas is a celebrity who refers to herself as the "voice of a generation". She appears in a pop-up, dynamic mission, where she needs help escaping the paparazzi. Navigation Category:Characters * Category:GTA V